Love on a Leadge
by supercrista123
Summary: It's an average Friday night untill Riku gets a call from Namine saying that Sora is going to jump off a cliff.What caused Sora's depression? Will Riku save the love of his life?The answers to these questions and more lie within.SoRiku SoraXRiku boyXboy.


**me: hey i finally have a kh fic up and of my fav pairing soriku now let me introduce you to my muse amber**

**amber: yo my description is on her profile and omg don't you love how almost no one is straight in kh**

**me: i know right but any way we own nothing every one is in there kh2 outfits and lets get this show on the road**

(riku p.o.v.)

It was a typical Friday night. I way laying in my bed with my regular clothes on, listening to linkin park on my ipod, and thinking about my life. Strange how fast things can change. Only a year has passed since Sora and I returned to Destiny Islands from the Dark Margin (where the door to light appeared in kh2). Namine and Roxas got bodies and hearts, Axel was resurrected, and they joined Sora, Kairi, and I in our juiner year and Destiny high. Soon after that Roxas and Axel became a couple and so did Sora and Kairi.

_Sora and Kairi together_the thought alone makes me cringe. Not because I want Kairi but because I want...Sora. Yep, I discovered that I'm gay for my straight best friend. _Talk about karma for joining darkness. Well at least I don't have to compete with her any more_. I thought. Kairi was raped and killed by some sick freak named Vexen about 2 months ago. He's in prison for life for it but Sora taking it really hard.

_Sora why are you pushing me away _I thought. Ever since the funeral Sora has been avoiding me at school and not answering my phone calls. Namine has been acting as counselor/replacement best friend but even she can't make him feel better. No one could get though his cloud of grief and tell him to be happy.

Then, out of no where, my phone started to vibrate. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. It said that it was 10:30 and that Namine was calling_. What the hell? I told her to only call me if there was an emergency with Sora. _I thought as i paused my ipod. I opened my phone and said "hello?"

my arm fully extended to protect my ears as panicky Namine screamed "!"

"Woah there Namine calm down and tell me what happened." I told her.

she took a deep breath."you know where the mountain drops off sharply to the ocean."

I replied "Yeah, it's got big rocks at the bottom and it's by the school."

she took another deep breath "Yeah. Well, Sora is standing on the ledge and is saying that he's gonna jump."

I bolted up in my bed "WHAT! I'll be right there make sure he doesn't jump before I get there." I closed the phone and ran down the stairs. My mom asked me where I was going but I ignored her running into the woods surrounding my house. Thankfully I live about 5 minutes away from where Sora is trying to commit suicide. I ran faster than I ever ran in my life. Which makes sense seeing as my heart, my life, my everything was at risk. I made it there in record time.

I exploded out of the trees and I saw a distraught Namine standing about 50 feet from Sora who, as she said, was standing on the edge of the cliff. Namine turned to me and said "Oh thank God. I can't get though to him. Can you talk him down Riku?"

"Yeah." I replied. I walked cautiously over to Sora and stood beside him on the cliff. The drop was dizzying so I just looked out to the stars. "It's a beautiful night out. Isn't it Sora."

He sighed and said "Yeah. I guess it is." He paused and then continued "You probably want to know why I'm on this ledge."

I let out a humorless laugh and replied "Yeah I was wondering that."

Sora shrugged "I have nothing left to live for."

This angered me but I didn't let it show "There's more to life than Kairi, Sora."

The brunette shook his head "It's not just her. I never loved her, I love someone else. Someone I can never be with. They would reject me as soon as they found out"

Those words felt like a knife in my heart but I put on a brave face for my love "Well. You never know unless you ask right. Besides people need you here."

"Like who?" Sora asked

I began to label everyone he knew "Like your parents, Roxas, Axel, Namine, every one we talk to at school, and..."

Sora looked me in the eyes "And who?"

I looked back into those Sapphire blue eyes "And...me...I need you...Sora." I managed to choke out.

Tears began to form in his eyes "No you don't Riku." and the love of my life jumped

Every thing moved in slow motion and my instincts took over. Sora slowly went over the edge. I slowly grabbed his upper right arm with both hands. I used every ounce of strengh I had and slowly dragged him over to the right side of the cliff. And when his feet hit the ground everything went into normal speed again.

We stumbled over our own feet for a few feet and I used the time to move my hands to both his wrists; then we regained our balance. Sora tried to free himself but I had a firm grip. "NO SORA!" I screamed at him as tears streamed down both our faces "I CANT LET YOU! I LOVE YOU! I NEED YOU! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! IF YOU JUMP I'M JUMPING AFTER YOU! I..." I was going to say more but Sora's lips crashed into mine.

I was caught off guard and I let go of his wrists. Sora used that opportunity to drape his arms around my neck and I realized that it was real. I wrapped my arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. Our lips move in perfect synchronization as if they where made to do this. I licked the brunette's top lip, gently asking for entry. He allowed it and I began to explore every corner of his perfect mouth and he explored mine, wrestling for dominance. But of course the need for oxygen got in the way and we separated, our foreheads resting on each other.

"I love you too." Sora said "I always did but I thought you would hate me if you found out."

I placed my hand on his soft cheek "I couldn't hate you if I tried, Sora." and i kissed him again. A simple peck but meaningful all the same.

A fangirly giggle caused us to turn our heads. Namine was blushing and trying to hold back a fangirl squeal. "Well we have a lot of explaining to do on Monday." she said between giggles. Sora and I laughed too. Monday was gonna be great and so will every day after this Friday night

**amber: EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK **

**me: damn amber you never squeal like a fangirl**

**amber: *giggles* it's just so cute *goes off to find another soriku fix***

**me: weird. I'm usually the one that dose that. any way R&R Ja Ne.**


End file.
